La Caída del héroe
by Yuka Isthar
Summary: A pesar de que no podia verlo era capaz de sentir las cadenas que lo aprisionaban, ahogandose lentamente, a estas alturas incluso para Dumbledore no era más que otra pieza dentro de un juego, su juego.Situada al final del quinto libro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling **

La caída del heroe

* * *

Prólogo

Estaba sentado en frente del director y aun así lo sentía muy lejano, todavía no era capaz de digerir por completo lo que hace unas horas acababa de suceder en el ministerio, sus sentimientos estaban tan mezclados que no era capaz de reconocerlos, sentía su cuerpo entumecido por completo.

Quería que lo dejaran solo para hundirse en su miseria y llorar a su padrino, aun ahora deseaba haber podido compartir ese cruel destino con Sirius, al menos no hubiera estado solo. El remolino de emociones se mostraba tan claro en su rostro y aun así el director seguía hablando, acaso no entendía que en esos momentos lo menos que quería era una charla.

Y entonces fijo su vista en Dumbledore que con rostro arrepentido le conto sobre la profecía, al instante un calor abrazador recorrió todo su cuerpo, por fin un sentimiento se impuso por sobre los demás: furia. Una furia ciega y abrazadora que inundo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, liberándose en ondas de magia pura y devastadora.

Por primera vez vislumbro un atisbo de miedo en el siempre calmado aspecto de Dumbledore, y por algún motivo se sintió extasiado con esa expresión que le mostraba que ese hombre no era omnipotente ni nada parecido, era poderoso y no lo podía negar pero seguía siendo un humano que tan solo imitaba a un dios jugando con las vidas de las personas.

-jajajajajajajajaja- no pudo contener la carcajada, la cual sonó tan vacía para sus oídos. Se encorvo en su asiento abrazando su estomago en un vano intento de calmarse.

Levanto la mirada y vio como su semblante se entristecía, sin embargo la furia que bullía dentro de él no amainaba ni se iba, el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba amenazando con arrasar con cada uno de sus miembros y todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente ignorante de si era amigo o enemigo.

Dio un pequeño jadeo, sintiendo como su vista comenzaba a nublarse y algo dentro de su cuerpo luchaba fieramente por salir para ser libre, como una bestia salvaje.

Levanto su brazo derecho hacia Dumbledore en busca de ayuda, quedándose helado al vislumbrar una varita apuntando hacia él, de todas las personas que conocía nunca espero que llegara el día en que precisamente Dumbledore fuera quien levantara su varita en su contra.

-Lo siento mi muchacho- fue lo último que Harry escucho antes de caer en la inconciencia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¿Estás seguro que no hay otra alternativa Albus?- desde lejos escuchaba voces vagamente conocidas.

-Me temo que no-podía notar su tono triste-el ultimo sello de restricción que tenia, Tom se encargo de dañarlo en su ultima intrusión en el muchacho-dio un suspiro apagado.

-Aun así, no crees que esto es demasiado-esa era la voz de Moody si no se equivocaba, sin embargo ese tono preocupado no iba acorde a él.

-Esto es necesario por el bien de todos, incluso del mismo Harry-y como siempre alguien más estaba decidiendo las cosas por él, le hubiera gustado que al menos una vez le preguntaran lo que deseaba él.

-Pero solo es un adolescente, no sabemos los daños que podrían causar en su cuerpo y magia el colocarle tantos inhibidores mágicos en él-ese parecía ser Kingsley Shacklebolt, aunque no lo conocía muy bien, su voz tenía un tono calmante muy reconfortante.

-Sabes muy bien que no es lo mismo un sello limitador a un inhibidor mágico-debía ser algo muy serio eso, para que Moody usara ese tono con Dumbledore.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, no le gustaba nada como se escuchaba todo lo que estaban diciendo, mas aun que parecía que él era el receptor de dicha discusión.

-Por fin estas despierto Harry-parpadeo un par de veces para adaptar su vista a ese luminoso lugar, trato de llevarse una mano al rostro, al instante sus alarmas internas comenzaron a sonar como locas gritando peligro, empezó a retorcerse tratando de liberarse de lo que fuera lo mantenia restringido.

Un miedo atroz lo inundo y quiso huir de ese lugar, algo en esa habitación no se sentía nada bien.

-No te preocupes Harry , dolerá un poco pero después todo estará bien- quiso gritarle que lo dejara en paz que no quería, pero las palabras se agolpaban en su boca y de ahí no pasaban-esto es necesario o ¿acaso no quieres volver a ver a tus amigos?- dejo de forcejear y solo se le quedo mirando fijamente, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir.

-Lo siento Albus, pero incluso yo tengo mis limites- sorprendentemente fue Moody quien se alejo.

-Comprendo que esto es necesario sin embargo esta vez tendrás que hacerlo solo, ya cargo con demasiados pecados-Kingsley siguió el camino que había tomado Moody.

-No me mires así mi niño, si no lo hago podrías dañar a las personas que te rodean e incluso a ti mismo-a esas alturas no sabía si podía confiar en Dumbledore o no.

-N….noo…..-fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de que en su mente solo existiera el dolor, los gritos resonaron en toda la habitación siendo ahogados en el exterior por un hechizo silenciador.

Ese día solo fue el inicio de todo, Dumbledore era conciente que para ganar la guerra decisiones debían ser tomadas mas nunca pensó en las consecuencias, en su afán por ganar la guerra y cegado por su vana escusa del bien mayor, olvido que Harry era solo otra inocente victima más de esa devastadora guerra, y para disminuir la culpa que sentía erróneamente eligió ver a Harry solo como un arma, su arma final que terminaría con el reinado de la oscuridad.

Pero dentro de los planes que hizo no fue capaz de calcular la influencia que el factor "Harry Potter " tendría en esa guerra, ni siquiera lo difícil que seria seguir manteniendo un control sobre él.

Continuara...

Hola nya

No andaba muerta andaba de parranda, no es cierto XD.

Después de años de ausencia regreso con una primicia, se que debería continuar con los que tengo pero por una parte hasta ahora no se cómo seguirlo y por otra no he puesto ningún esfuerzo en continuarlos, lo sé soy horrible u.u , sin embargo tenia esta idea muy metida en la cabeza y pues me dije por qué no n_n, además queria su opinion de como proceder y pues seria feo solo emocionarlos con inexistente nuevos capitulos en mis otros fic, y en cambio una fea nota desilucionadora ..

Siguiendo con el hilo de la conversación quisiera su sincera opinión respecto a cómo debo proceder, y para eso estoy abierta a votaciones.

Las opciones son las siguientes:

1) Seguir con los fic que ya tengo, pueden elegir en cual quieren que me enfoque.

2) Dejar en hiatus los demás fic y centrarme solo en este hasta que lo termine.

La decisión la dejo en sus manos

Bye bye nya


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling **

La caída del heroe

* * *

Capitulo 1 :Y la vida sigue

Se incorporo jadeando sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido, maldijo en voz baja tratando de normalizar su respiración, aun ahora los recuerdos de ese día volvían tan claros para atormentarlo y el dolor solo le confirmaba que tan real había sido eso.

Aun no era capaz de aceptar lo que su supuesto mentor se había atrevido a hacer, incluso siendo un ignorante de proporciones cósmicas en lo que a la magia se refiere, había entendido que no era algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera.

Inconcientemente se llevo la mano a su oreja derecha, donde pudo sentir el frio tacto metálico de los tres Zarcillos que actuaban como inhibidores de su magia y la indignación se apodero de él, como se había atrevido ese viejo a atentar de esa forma contra su magia. Desde que llego al mundo mágico, las cosas en vez de mejorar para él solo habían ido cuesta abajo y ahora hasta su magia estaba siendo restringido, el último suspiro de libertad con el que contaba se lo habían arrebatado de la peor manera.

Estaba seguro que Sirius se hubiera opuesto a tal cosa, sonrió con amargura sintiendo un nudo en el estomago, Sirius ya no estaba y todo había sido su culpa, lo peor era que ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo al cual llorarle o en su defecto una tumba, y de nuevo las grandiosas decisiones del Ho todo poderoso y señor de la luz Albus Dumbledore.

Estuvo a punto del maldecir hasta a los ancestros del viejo director, pero unas intensas nauseas lo hicieron correr al baño más cercano, una secuela del último regalo dado por su mentor.

Después de sacar la inexistente cena, lo cual no era una novedad en la casa de los Dursley, con pasos cansados regreso a su habitación.

-Debería escribir el libro "Cuidados súper efectivos para tu arma humana"- no entendía como se le pudo ocurrir a Dumbledore dejarlo en casa de sus tíos después del infierno que le hizo pasar, incluso unas semanas después de su arribo los malestares causados por esas cosas no habían reducido en intensidad.

"_Mi muchacho no debes preocuparte, esos zarcillos solo son unos artefactos mágicos que te ayudaran a tener un mejor control de tu magia_" eso le había dicho una vez hubo despertado con los accesorios ya puestos en su lugar, aunque él sentía que mas que ayudarlo a controlar su magia se la estaba drenando pero quien era él para contradecir al director, no es como si él fuera el afectado.

Dio un suspiro abatido, afuera aun estaba cubierto por el manto nocturno y eso solo significaba una cosa: otra noche que permanecería despierto y le daría la bienvenida a un nuevo día, ojala Hedwig regresara pronto de su cacería para hacerle algo de compañía, en estos tiempos ya no sabía en quien confiar y su padrino ya no podía aconsejarle más.

-Estúpido Sirius, dijiste que me llevarías a vivir contigo-una traicionera lagrima resbalo por su mejilla-¿Por qué te fuiste a un lugar tan lejos y me dejaste aquí?-pregunto a la nada.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el gran comedor se podía escuchar un gran alboroto, todos los chicos se reunían con sus amigos y conversaban animadamente sobre su verano.

-Hey compañero- por reflejo Harry se encogió un poco, lo cual solo Hermione se percato y frunció el seño.

-¿Dónde estabas?¿te estuvimos buscando durante todo el viaje?- cuestiono la joven mirándolo penetrantemente.

-Herm-le susurro Ron apretando ligeramente su brazo para tratar de calmar a su histérica amiga.

-Hola a ustedes también, yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar-la frase desbordaba de cinismo- y respondiendo a tu pregunta, nuestro querido director pensó que esa vieja carcacha no era digna del gran Harry Potter.

Eso sí que descoloco a sus dos amigos, Dumbledore ya había platicado con ellos y les había informado sobre la pequeña disputa que habían tenido ese día al regresar al colegio, lastimosamente no les había permitido hablar con Harry desde ese entonces, así que no tenían muy clara la cosa, eso sin contar con la temprana perdida de su padrino, ya que Harry había estado tan feliz y emocionado por ir a vivir con Sirius que simplemente no sabían que esperar del chico, sentían que estaban sobre un camino lleno de minas y el más pequeño error sería fatal.

-Lo siento Harry, es solo que estaba muy preocupada al no encontrarte en el tren-se disculpo sinceramente la chica, recibiendo una sonrisa como aceptación.

-Bonito look Harry-menciono Ron mirando su oreja derecha y su ceja izquierda.

-Por Merlín bendito, te has puesto piercing-la joven dio un gritito horrorizado viendo por primera vez detalladamente el rostro algo pálido de su amigo.

-Que puedo decir, necesitaba algo que fuera acorde con la moto-fue su simple respuesta.

-¿Cuál mo…..?- su conversación fue interrumpida con la entrada de los chicos de primero liderados por la subdirectora, Hermione solo le dio una mirada de "esto no se va a quedar así".

Suspiro resignado y por reflejo volteo a ver la mesa donde estaban sentados los profesores, haciendo mala cara al ver a Horace Slughorn tan sonriente platicando con Poppy de sabrá Merlín que cosa. El solo recordar lo que había pasado hace unos días, cuando Dumbledore fue por él para sacarlo de paseo por un rato le daba dolor de cabeza, aunque no podía negar que se había divertido de lo lindo al ver la cara de Slughorn con su comentario.

"_-Por Circe, pero si eres Harry Potter-incluso si hubiera estado a un kilometro podría haber visto ese brillo maniático que se instalo en los ojos de ese hombre._

_-Harry quiero presentarte a Horace Slughorn, el fue hace tiempo profesor de pociones en Hogwarts-fue la corta pero muy esclarecedora presentación que hizo Dumbledore._

_-Así que solo me trajo como un soborno-su rostro solo mostraba incredulidad, la cual rápidamente cambio por una sonrisa ladina-¿y que?¿soy suficiente para que por fin acepte la oferta?-al ver la mueca que hizo el hombre le fue imposible parar la risa, solo trato arduamente de confundirlo con una muy mala imitación de tos. _"

Así que viendo al hombre aquí, supuso que era lo suficientemente influyente para que su sola presencia lograra lo que ni siquiera el director había conseguido durante sus intentos durante todo el verano, toma esa Dumbledore. Después de unos minutos de regodeo mental, cayó en la cuenta de que si Slughorn era el nuevo profesor de pociones solo había una razón, dirigió su mirada a Snape quien solo le sonrió malvadamente.

-Que Merlin y todo el que quiera unírsele, me ampare- susurro tragando en seco, jodida suerte la que se cargaba.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¿Y bien?-fue lo único que dijo en medio de ese silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

-¿Bien qué?-el pelirrojo suspiro, al parecer el otro lado no se la iba a poner fácil.

-No hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme-intento de nuevo, sabiendo lo necio que podía ser Harry.

-La verdad no, si no me equivoco Dumbledore ya debió de contarles todo lo que necesitaban saber- incluso para él eso no sonó nada bien, pero después de meditarlo durante todo el verano eligió guardarse para él algunas cosas y si Dumbledore no les había dicho, lastima por sus amigos.

-Entonces hay algo que no necesitamos saber-por primera vez Harry maldijo el hecho de que su amigo hubiera podido interpretar correctamente sus palabras.

-Vaya ya es muy tarde, será mejor ir a dormir o mañana no podremos levantarnos para ir a clases-eso ni Ron se lo creyó, más que nada por el reloj invisible que Harry estaba consultando.

-Está bien, solo recuerda que aquí estoy para escuchar cualquier cosa que desees contarme- dicho esto se paró de la cama y se fue a la suya.

-Si como no, eso mismo me dijo Sirius y ahora ya no está-susurro quedamente para que nadie más que él lo escuchara, se arropo y antes de cerrar los ojos se pregunto ¿cuál sería la pesadilla de ese día? ¿Quién lo acompañaría esa noche?¿Sirius y un velo o Dumbledore y esa habitación brillante?, la verdad no importaba todas eran horribles.

Continuara…

Hola nya, aquí yo la súper inspirada, traduciendo "no esperen mas actualizaciones súper rápidas =P".

Hoy o ¿ayer?, no sé muy bien x que es de madrugada para mí y mis musas inspiradoras no me dejan ir, regresando a lo que iba -_-U ,cheque los review y al ver los comentarios alentadores de Orion y narusempai se me ilumino el coco, y como veloz gacela corrí a escribir antes de que algún contratiempo pasara.

Muchas gracias a estas dos personas que me mandaron review, soy tan simple que sus comentarios me hicieron inmensamente feliz =).

Hare un esfuerzo y tratare de no dejar pasar mucho tiempo entre actualizaciones.

Antes de que se me olvide: estoy en busca de un/a beta para mi historia, la verdad nunca he experimentado con uno asi que me gustaria probar, si hay alguien interesado favor de ponerse en contacto conmigo.

p. soy exigente :)

Bye bye nya n_n


End file.
